Home to the Old World
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A little post-script to the first episode of Primeval: New World with Connor returning home. Includes spoilers and speculation for the new series.


Home to the Old World  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Connor rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself awake until he'd reached home. He yawned and looked out the window of the cab at the innumerable lights of London reflecting in the puddles. The driver navigated the streets towards Connor's neighbourhood through the torrential downpour. He had no idea what time it was aside from night. The trip to Vancouver had been a short and fortunately successful one. More or less. He'd told Evan Cross what he'd needed to, now it was up to him to choose his future.

He'd hated being away from Abby, even if he'd only been gone a couple of days. Getting home to her and their nice warm bed was the only thing on his mind. Vancouver would have to take care of itself for the time being. Connor stifled a yawn and gave his head a shake, blinking his eyes to chase the Sandman away. The cab turned down his street and stopped two doors down from the Temple home. Connor stuffed a couple of five pound notes in the driver's hand, put the strap of his bag over his shoulders and made a dash for his front door. He fumbled with his key in the dark as the cold water sluiced down the back of his neck. The weather hadn't been much different five thousand miles away.

Bleary eyed and bone tired, Connor walked into the silent, darkened flat, latching the door behind him. There was the soft glow of a light on at the top of the stairs and he smiled. She'd waited up for him. He dropped his bag and jacket on the floor and struggled to undo the laces on his boots before tossing them aside.

"Abby!" he called out. "I'm home, sweetheart!"

"Up here!" came her reply and Connor let out a sigh of relief. She was fine. She'd been on his mind through everything he'd done whilst away. He raced up the stairs, shucking off his shirts and fingerless gloves as he made his way to the bedroom. He stopped short at the sight of her, gasping and leaning himself against the door jamb to keep himself steady. She was busying herself with turning down the duvet. She wore only a little pair of cotton knickers with her legs bare. She also had on one of his old t-shirts. She used to practically swim in it, but now it barely covered the expanse of her pregnant belly. Her hair was loose, freshly brushed and curled down to her shoulders.

He continued to be mesmerized as she turned over the pillows and then leaned back, trying to crack her spine where it ached. She turned and saw him, giving him a tiny smile before making her way towards him.

"You look beautiful!" he blurted out, making Abby laugh as she went up on the tips of her toes to take a kiss off him. As she grasped his bare shoulders, she lost her balance, but Connor immediately steadied her, wrapping his arms around her body. He deepened the kiss and Abby mewled contentedly as their tongues played and soothed. They drew apart slowly and stared into each other's eyes.

"Welcome home," Abby whispered. "I missed you. We missed you." Connor felt his cheeks warm and his heart thud in his chest at her words. Being back where he belonged, in their home, in her arms, made all his worries about his mission evaporate. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "Just tired. I've barely slept in the past three days."

"Come to bed then. Was just about to myself. I finished putting the final touches in the nursery whilst you were gone, but I'll show you in the morning."

He nodded and followed as she led him across the room. She crawled on to the mattress with some effort, which gave Connor a perfect view of her round bottom. He tried to temper his lust by reminding himself he had a horrid case of jetlag and making love could wait until morning. What he wanted most of all was to hold his wife and take comfort in the solace she provided.

Abby settled herself in a reclined position with several pillows propping her up. It was no longer comfortable for her to lay flat. There was less than a month to go before the baby arrived and both of them were full of nerves and anticipation. Connor took off his trousers and socks, then eased in next to her as Abby switched off the lamp on her bedside table, plunging the room into near darkness. He inched closer as he pulled the duvet over them. When Abby reached for him and brought him down into the circle of her arms, Connor exhaled and relaxed. With his head pillowed on her ample breasts and stomach, Connor closed his eyes. His hand splayed out across the expanse of where their child was nestled and was heartened by the familiar ripples of movement from within Abby.

"Mmm, you're so nice and warm," Connor mumbled as he snuggled against her body, nuzzling at her breasts. Abby smiled and felt a quiet peace come over her. Now that her husband was home, she felt safe and content again.

"Tell me about Vancouver," she spoke as she began to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"Cold n' wet, mostly," he replied. Her sigh of exasperation made him chuckle. "Did what I had to, didn't I? Set the whole thing in motion. It's all up to Cross now, and his team."

"I can't imagine what he's about to go through. Are you sure it's not going to do his head in?"

Connor was quiet for a moment, concentrating on the baby's soft kicks under his palm before he spoke again. "Paradoxes aren't easy to comprehend, but I think he'll manage. When the time comes, he'll do what he has to, or he'll die six years ago, history will rewrite itself and we'll all be none the wiser."

"Scares me to death, to be honest. When Cutter lost Claudia Brown our entire history was rewritten and we didn't even know it. She never existed to us. If he could've found a way to bring her back, he would've. What if Evan decides to try and save his wife instead of himself? What will happen to the world? To us..." A shiver ran through her and Connor held her a little bit closer.

"We can only hope Evan's the better man. He'll have to be stronger than I ever could. If our roles were reversed, I'd let the fabric of the whole of time fall to pieces to save you." He'd spoken his words earnestly and solemnly. He'd not be able to abide a world without Abby, or their child-to-be, in it. He'd go mad if he lost her, of that he was certain. He looked up at her in the dark and just barely perceived the tears shimmering in her eyes. He sat himself up and gently lay his hand to her face, wiping those tears away with the pad of his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, reverently, then lay his forehead to hers.

They quietly breathed and connected until finally both felt reassured by the other's presence as well as the assurance of the devotion between them. Connor lay his head to her heart and wrapped his arm around her middle. Abby lay one arm around his shoulders and the other to his face. They held each other close and little by little, fell asleep in the knowledge that although tomorrow would bring a new world upon them, they at least still had each other and their family.

The End


End file.
